<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Is In Love With Us by Mischeiefedmarauders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888656">Death Is In Love With Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders'>Mischeiefedmarauders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, M/M, More To Add Later, Not Beta Read, Period Typical Bigotry, Sexual Content, Violence, but not fully mentioned, just implied, mob things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>C.C. Tinsley is put onto a case after a civilian finds a suitcase with a piece of a person inside of it and considers doing the unthinkable to help solve the case. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Ricky Goldsworth &amp; C.C. Tinsley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death Is In Love With Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N:  Thanks to Steph, Alex, and the Shyan Shipping Society discord with giving me so many good ideas and feedback!  </p><p>Song from the Band HIM. This is my first Shyan/Tinsworth fic, so, this should get interesting. I'm gonna give myself a chapter limit but it may go more or less depending on how things go, so don't take that as truth just yet. </p><p>Alright, without further ado, let's do this!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C.C sat at his desk, head leaning on one of his hands, a mess of papers strewn across his desk. He was twirling his pencil through his fingers. His hair had fallen out of his slicked back style, having ran his hands through it too many times in frustration. He had been looking at the same case file for the past...He looked up to the clock on the wall and sighed, five hours. He should have gone home six hours ago, but he felt like the answer was staring him right in the face. He reached over for his coffee and went to take a drink but found that it was empty and he frowned. He sighed and pushed himself up from his desk and headed toward the break room. It was a little after midnight and there was hardly anyone in the precinct, just a skeleton crew for things that went down after hours. What got him was why there weren’t more people seeing as the crazies usually come out at night. He shook his head and shuffled into the breakroom and went straight for the coffee machine, making himself a fresh pot.  While he waited for the coffee to brew, he leaned against the counter, arms crossed, staring off into nothing but trying to go through what he knows of the case he was working on. The maid had showed up in the morning to find her employers dead, no forced entry, no fingerprints. The wife and the husband sitting at the set table, full course meal set up in the middle, both of their necks were slit. It was clear that they were staged. The forensics team went through the house, top to bottom and found nothing out of place, just the lack of fingerprints, even one’s that belonged to the owners of the house, which was really weird. He was brought out of his thoughts by Steven walking in.  </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be home sleeping?’ he asked as he passed him to go to the fridge to pull out a brown paper bag and sat down at one of the tables. </p><p>“I should, but there’s something I’m missing” he said as the pot clicked off.  </p><p>“Maybe you should go home and get some rest? Take a day and a break and come back with a fresh mind?” Steven asked and C.C. just shrugged.  </p><p>“That would be a good idea...Too good of an idea for me” he said with a slight laugh, turning to pour himself some more coffee.  </p><p>“Yea, can’t have you getting any good idea’s or anything that relates to your health...The world would end” shot back Steven with a smile and C.C. Shook his head, taking a sip as he flicked off Steven on his way out of the breakroom and back to his desk.  </p><p>Tinsley sat at his desk and took another drink before setting it off to the side and reshuffling the papers and resetting them out. He rubbed his eyes and started through everything again. He shook his head and gathered everything and put it back into the boxes and brought them into the conference room, trying a different tactic. It took him about half an hour but he had tacked all of the pictures, statements, and other things between three corkboards. He was sitting on top of the table, cross-legged, looking between everything, coffee between his hands, having moved the pot and coffee into the conference room. It was another half hour when something had caught his eye. He was laying down on the table, head hanging off, looking upside down at the board, remembering something about looking at things from a different perspective, though he was sure the doctor or whoever he heard it from meant literally, but it did something. He gasped and sat up quickly, groaning and holding his head until the stars left his vision. He jumped off the table and ripped the crime scene photo off of the board and then a picture of the whole family beside that. He held them up together, eye’s darting back and forth for a couple minutes before he turned and slammed them down on the table and grabbed the other photos and set them around it. He chugged the rest of his coffee and slammed it down before pushing his hands together, eye’s going wide.  </p><p>“You have got to be fucking kidding me” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and turning to find the statements and then what they had found out about the family history and he smirked. He went to one of the tables to the side and found a pen and a pad of paper and started to write down what he had found, making up a statement that he would bring to Andrew in the morning. If he was right, he was sure the killer wouldn’t try anything, especially if he was right about why the killer had done what they did. Once he finished that up he set it off to the side, checking the time. It really wouldn’t have done him any good to actually go home and sleep so he decided to curl himself as best he could on the couch in the conference room, having done it so many times that he could make himself comfortable and avoid the loose spring without even trying.  </p><p>C.C. woke up the next morning to something tapping him on the cheek. He groaned and batted it away, but it kept going. He finally opened his eyes and glared when he heard laughing, seeing Both Andrew and Brittney standing above him, Andrew holding two coffee’s.  </p><p>“We’ve really gotta stop meeting like this, what would Steven say” said Andrew, holding out one of the coffees and C.C just rolled his eyes and sat up, running his hands through his hair to put it back in somewhat order.  </p><p>“Steven said we’d find you here when he left this morning” said Brittney as C.C. took the extra coffee from Andrew and took a sip, closing his eyes and sighing at the taste.  </p><p>“I see you figured something out though” said Andrew, picking up C.C’s statement and looking it over, his eyebrows going higher and higher up his forehead the more he read.  </p><p>“I think I did...Still have to follow up on it though...Wanted to run it past you before I did anything” he said, scratching his chin and standing up, hearing everything pop and crack as he did.  </p><p>“You should probably go home and get cleaned up first...We’ll have all the information for you when you get back” said Brittney, patting him on the shoulder and he nodded, finishing the coffee and heading back to his desk to gather his things before heading home to freshen up.  </p><p>As soon as he got back into the precinct, now in a fresh grey suit, clean shaven and looking a bit more put together than the night before. It was a whirlwind from there as they went to track down their culprit. C.C. was surprised that it didn’t take long to get a confession out of the twin sister of the deceased, though, in actuality, the twin sister was the one that was sitting at the table, the real wife was in front of them, all because she wanted the insurance money that was to go to her sister in the event of her and her husband's death. Once everything was squared away, paperwork sent in, reports done up it was C.C, Andrew, Steven, and Brittney sitting around C.C’s desk, all sharing a bottle of whiskey in celebration.  </p><p>“How did you even figure it out?” asked Steven and C.C shrugged.  </p><p>“The two sisters had almost the same style...Except one favored a certain color that differed from the other...The wife made the mistake of keeping her sister in her own clothes and not changing them into hers and when I interviewed her after it was the same” Everyone looked at the detective like he was crazy before shaking their heads.  </p><p>“Damn” said Brittney, downing the rest of her drink and setting it down.  </p><p>“Go home and rest...You deserve a break after all of that...I don’t want to see you this weekend, that’s an order” said Andrew, using his ‘boss’ voice and C.C. sighed but nodded, knowing there wasn’t any use in fighting his boss over such an order.  </p><p> </p><p>The streets of downtown were crowded with pedestrians, some. Shopping, some just getting out a church and finding brunch. A person dressed in all black, carrying a suitcase. The person walked for a bit before finally dropping the suitcase beside a phone booth and then walked away, a dark brown substance slightly oozing from the side. It was a day later when a poor older woman found the suitcase and opened it to find the torso of a man, slightly decayed, fainting on the spot. It was late on a Sunday, C.C was laying on his couch, book forgotten on his chest as he slept. The phone ringing in the kitchen broke the silence, waking him up immediately. He groaned and put the book to the side, rolling off the couch and stretching.  </p><p>“Yea, yea, I hear ya” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He walked into the kitchen and picked the phone off of the receiver. “Hello”  </p><p>“We have a situation” came Andrew’s voice over the phone and C.C. groaned, knowing he really shouldn’t have expected to get a whole weekend off.  </p><p>“What is it?” he asked.  </p><p>“Just...You need to see it...The phone booth at the corner of Seventh and Main...Just...Get here” he said and C.C. just nodded.  </p><p>“Alright, I’ll be there in 30” he said before hanging up, setting his forehead against the wall beside the phone, hitting it against the wall a couple times before pushing himself off and heading toward his room to get changed and ready for work.  </p><p>It was quite the drive to get to where Andrew had told him, it wasn’t far away, just, for some reason, a lot more traffic than there should have for a Sunday. He did manage to get there in about 20 as opposed to the 30 he originally estimated. Brett waved Tinsley through where they had a good portion of the street blocked off, the place already swarmed with police officers and a decent crowd trying to get a look at what was happening. He parked and walked to where he saw Andrew and a couple other’s standing around, his eyebrows raising when he caught glimpse of Steven as well.  </p><p>“They rope you in too?” C.C. asked as he approached, coming into contact with Steven first.  </p><p>“Can’t exactly get out of it when you live with the Chief of police” he said under his breath before clearing his throat “And I was just getting off my shift when the call came in” he added as he led them the rest of the way.  </p><p>As they approached everyone who was just writing up reports and taking statements moved off to the side to let the two pass through. Tinsley and Steven were handed gloves, putting them on immediately, closing the distance. C.C took a look around, noting the buildings and other things around before his eyes landed on a suitcase and his head tilted to the side. He automatically noticed a puddle of blood half dried under and around it. This caused his eyebrow to raise. Andrew stood up then and sighed.  </p><p>“Hope you didn’t eat breakfast” said Andrew. </p><p>“You know me, breakfast is for wimps” he said, though there was no joy in It like it normally would. He had a bad feeling about what he was about ready to see. Andrew stepped out of the way and C.C. walked up to the suitcase and his breath caught, arm going up to his mouth, his eyes never left the torso though. He cleared his throat and leaned down to look it over.  </p><p>C.C. had seen his fair share of bodies in random states of decay, but never just a single body part, the bodies have always been intact, this was new to him. He ignored the torso though and started looking over the suitcase instead.  </p><p>“I take it we’ve dusted for fingerprints and tried to locate where the suitcase was purchased from?” he asked and Andrew nodded, opening his notepad back up.  </p><p>“The prints are gonna take a bit and the suitcase is pretty common...It’s sold everywhere you can get a suitcase” he said with a sigh and C.C. rolled his eyes.  </p><p>“Of course” he said, standing up, knee’s cracking. “I take it someone found it?”  </p><p>“Yea, an older woman, poor thing had a heart attack upon opening it...She’s in the hospital now...I sent Katie to talk to her when she was ready” Andrew said and C.C. nodded.  </p><p>“Did anyone else see anything? Do we know how long it’s been here?”  </p><p>“A couple people who take this path every day for work and leisure said they saw the suitcase late Friday night, but no one went for it, wanting to mind their own business”  </p><p>C.C. looked around again, taking in his surroundings and then looking at the crowd that keeps growing, trying to see if anyone stuck out to him, knowing that sometimes killers like to come back to the scene to watch.  </p><p>“If you can, I want everyone’s contact information that’s in the crowds or try and take statements from the ones who don’t want to give their information” said Tinsley before taking his gloves off and handing them off to one of the ME’s to dispose of before taking the suitcase away to be further tested.  </p><p>They were about to walk away when the phone started to ring, everyone stopped and looked at each other. Steven who still had his gloves on went over to the phone and answered it.  </p><p>“Hello?” he said as everyone gathered around, Steven holding the receiver away from his ear so Andrew and Tinsley could hear.  </p><p>“You have found one, but can you find the others?” was all the voice said before it went dead. C.C. wasted no time taking out his notepad and pen and dipped down, pushing Steven out of the way to get the phones information before standing up and looking at his watch to note the time before handing off the paper to Steven.  </p><p>“Go to the telephone company, get them to look up this phone and who had called at this time” he said, Steven just nodded, eyes wide and took the paper before turning and walking away, grabbing one of the other officers to accompany him.  </p><p>“There’s more?” asked Andrew and C.C. nodded and Andrew was off. “I need all hands” he said before going for his radio, alerting the other precincts and surrounding officer’s to be on the lookout for more suitcases and to alert them immediately when they were found, a terrible feeling forming in his stomach as he continued to give orders. C.C. pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a slight growl before turning away and heading toward his car, thankful that the news hasn’t caught wind of anything yet.  </p><p>By late afternoon the morgue and ME’s offices had a grand total of ten suitcases with random body parts in them, all of them from different bodies and in different states of decay, the suitcases all the same.  </p><p>“We need to go to the stores and see if anyone bought this specific suitcase in bulk...That would have to stand out” said Tinsley, still shocked at all of the suitcases and bodies he was seeing, a feeling in his gut telling him that these weren’t the only ones.  </p><p>“I have Brittney on that one already” said Andrew.  </p><p>“Did we hear back from Steven yet?” </p><p>“No, apparently a couple of the people at the phone company aren’t particularly excited to be working with an Asian....Though it wasn’t said quite as nice” Andrew said with a frown. C.C. rolled his eyes and shook his head.  </p><p>“It’s been three years, you’d think people would get over it” he said, rubbing his eyes. “I fucking hate ignorant people” he growled and Andrew nodded in agreement. “There’s one thing that’s getting me…All these pieces are from different bodies…Where’s the rest of them?” asked Tinsley, his stomach dropping.  </p><p>At the end of the day, or early morning, however you wanted to look at it Andrew made everyone go home to start fresh tomorrow. C.C. didn’t like it, but there was nothing anyone could do until the MEs report came back and forensics could go over the suitcases. As Tinsley pulled up to his house he caught glimpse of a very expensive car sitting at the edge of his street. Normally he wouldn’t think anything of it, but he lived in a not so good part of town and seeing something like that was definitely going to stick out. He shook his head and got out of the car and headed toward his house. He stopped again through when he saw that his door was slightly ajar. He swallowed and reached for his gun from his chest holster and cocked it. He pushed the door open slowly so as to not make it creak, looking back and forth before walking in, his breath steady. He checked the living room which was right off the entrance, going through there and not seeing anyone so he moved out of that room and across the hall to his office. He opened the door slowly, seeing a light on, on his desk he rose his fun up higher.  </p><p>“I was hoping you’d come home sooner or later, I was getting board” came a voice from his desk.  </p><p>“And you are?” he asked, keeping the gun trained on the chair as it spun around slowly. When Tinsley managed to finally recognize who it was he glared and steadied his hand. “Give me one good reason to not put a bullet in your head, Goldsworth” he growled and Ricky smirked.  </p><p>“Because you have a problem that I can solve and in turn you could solve a problem for me…A win win…So to speak” he said, leaning forward and placing his elbows on the desk. C.C. continued to glare at the murderer but lowered his gun slightly, curious as to what the other had to say, going against his better judgement. Tinsley had only caught glimpses of the mobster here and there, almost catching him once, but it seemed that Ricky was always one step ahead and Tinsley really didn’t want to think about why that was.  </p><p>“You have five minutes before I repaint my office with your brains” he said and Ricky let out a laugh, looking him up and down.  </p><p>“Mmm, right to the threats…You could at least buy me dinner first” he said, voice dropping as he winked at the detective, which in turn had Tinsley fighting a blush. “Well, my dear detective, a little birdie told me that you have a bit of a…Body part problem” he said and Tinsley glared.  </p><p>“Do I even want to know how?” he asked and Ricky’s smile grew to a blinding one.  </p><p>“This time around…You’re gonna want to…You see…The person your looking for is also someone I’m looking for…Have been for a while…” he said, gauging the detectives reaction. Tinsley had to admit, he wanted to get a lead and possibly catch the person doing everything. “As much as I’m enjoying the gun in my face…You could sit down and relax…If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it the moment you walked in the door” he said. The murderer had a point, but he was still antsy about letting his guard down. “And you would have never known I was in the house…I made sure you knew someone was here” he said with an eye roll. Tinsley kept the gun pointed at Ricky but he did walk the rest of the way in and sat down across from the other.  </p><p>“Four minutes” was all the detective said. Ricky sighed and pushed a pretty thick folder toward C.C.  </p><p>“I have an idea on who it is, but I can’t be certain…Here is a list that my men have put together…It seems though that even what they had and how good the asshole is, it’s beyond the mob, and that doesn't settle well with me” he said. “There can be only one serial killer in this town” he said, smirking again. Tinsley rolled his eyes but reached out for the file with his free hand and started to go through them.  </p><p>“And you know it’s one of these how?” he asked.  </p><p>“They all used to work for me, or had ties to us in some way that went sour…” he said, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.  </p><p>“To good for the mob to make them disappear?” he joked and Ricky actually laughed.  </p><p>“They disappeared from our radar first, and as you can tell, that’s not a good thing” he said and Tinsley had to agree, definitely not liking that the mob had managed to lose informants and workers, it was unsettling. “All of these people had a knack for cutting people up and stuffing them into things” he added and Tinsley shuddered.  </p><p>“And what am I supposed to tell my boss when I show him these files? Can’t exactly say Ricky Goldsworth paid me a visit and offered up the information out of the kindness of his non-existent heart”  </p><p>“No...But you’re a smart one, I’m sure you’ll think of something” he said as he stood up, Tinsley standing with him, gun fully drawn again. Ricky rolled his eyes and raised his hands. “Like I said detective, if I wanted to kill you...Though killing you would actually be a shame, not enough pretty people in the world” he said with another wink before he started out of the room.  </p><p>“Why are you doing this?” asked Tinsley.  </p><p>“Like I said, we both have a problem, I’ve run out of ways to track the fuckers down, I want them out of my city, it’s mutual. I may be a psychopath but I’m not dumb, I know when desperate times calls for desperate measures...And I’m quite sure you feel the same...Till next time detective” he said with a backwards wave as he walked out of the office. Tinsley didn’t move, even after hearing the front door close. He was still trying to comprehend what had just happened.  </p><p>After a couple minutes everything caught up to the detective and he let out a shaky breath, dropping his hand down and uncocking the gun and putting it back into his holster. He did throw his jacket off though and walked back over to the desk and picked up the file and sat down where Ricky had been. He let out a growl and put his head down, hitting it a couple times before coming back up and running his hands through his hair, not the least bit happy that he was actually considering Ricky’s offer. It was too good to pass up, but at the same time, Ricky was definitely known for not playing well with others, especially with the cops. Everything could go pear shaped so quickly and here Tinsley was, seriously considering doing the unthinkable just to catch a serial killer. He drummed his fingers on the desk before opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a glass, pouring himself a fair amount and downing it in one go, enjoying the burn, eyes closing for a second. He had made up his mind then and he shook his head.  </p><p>“Craziest thing you’ve ever considered Tinsley...And that’s saying something” he said to himself as he poured himself another glass and opened up the files and started to go through them, taking notes as he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whew! Chapter one in the bag! That was fun, let's see if I can keep this going. As always feedback and kudo's are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>